Doctor Who: Wandering Off: A Shot in the Dark
by spookysister7
Summary: Rule one: Don’t wander off. Jack and Rose are kidnapped by slave traders. The Doctor comes to the rescue, but he is too late to save one of them. Ninth Doctor. Part 1 of the “Wandering Off” series. Not Slash.
1. Dagnabbit!

Doctor Who: Wandering Off- A Shot in the Dark

AN: This was inspired by Aromene's story "Rule One".

Jack grinned up at the men surrounding him, looking dashing even on his knees with his hands raised above his head.

"Look, fellas, this is all a big mistake!" Jack said smoothly, throwing a glance over at Rose, who was in a similar position to his left, "We'd make terrible slaves. Just let us be on our way…"

"Shut up," the leader growled, his gun pressing into the back of Rose's head painfully. Rose glared at the wall, blood dripping languidly from her split lip.

Jack continued, "Our friend will be coming any minute, it is really in your best interests to let us go," Jack warned, his blue eyes momentarily serious.

The men laughed and jerked them to their feet, tying their hands behind their backs. They shoved them forwards, towards the ship in the distance.

Rose glanced back at the busy marketplace, hoping that the Doctor would appear, finally having missed them.

-000-

How many times had he told them, "Don't wander off?" The Doctor huffed as he searched the sprawling marketplace. They were an hour late. They were supposed to meet back at the TARDIS, but, lo and behold, they were nowhere to be found. A strand of worry tickled the back of his mind. What had he been thinking, sending the Captain and Rose off together? That was just asking for trouble.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor saw a familiar race. Donvarians. Slave traders. They took unsuspecting tourists from market planets and sold them to the highest bidder- no matter who they were.

Jack and Rose… they had no idea of the danger. They could be taken to a mining planet… or a pleasure planet. Even Jack wouldn't enjoy the "pleasures" in store there.

The Doctor followed the alien, making sure that he never lost sight of him. When they mounted a small hill, the Doctor spotted one of the Donvarians' ships in the distance. Abandoning his chase, he took a shortcut.

-000-

Rose fell again, her pants tearing as her knees hit the gravel. She winced at the pain, but didn't attempt to rise, knowing the aliens would yank her to her feet in a second and prod her along. She was trying everything she could to slow them down. To give the Doctor enough time to find them.

She swallowed fearfully as they reached the ship, the men's boots clanging loudly as they pushed them up the ramp.

She turned to look at Jack, her eyes wide and fearful. Jack smiled tightly, his eyes assuring her that it would be okay.

-000-

The Doctor ran towards the ship as the ramp closed, sliding down the sandy hill in his hurry. He blinked up through the dust as the ship ascended, and his hearts lodged in his throat. Rose and Jack were on that ship. His friends were in the hands of slave traders.

His fists clenched, thinking about what would happen to them. Jack would be okay, he was a time agent, and he'd been trained for these things. But Rose- sweet, innocent Rose…

The Doctor raced back to the TARDIS, intent on catching up to that ship and freeing his friends.

-000-

Jack pulled on his restraints, fighting futilely against the cuffs that forced his hands behind his back and kept him tethered to the wall. His only comfort was that Rose was tethered just to his right- where he could keep an eye on her. She had been unusually silent since they entered the spaceship. Jack grimaced. Not that the screams emanating almost continually from the other cells allowed for conversation. The smell of blood and pain permeated the ship, and the white cot/table/bench thing in the middle of the room had very disconcerting multi-colored stains on it.

"It'll be alright, Rose," Jack said, "The Doctor will rescue us."

"I know," Rose said, her voice faint.

Two slavers entered their cell, their boots clanging noisily. As they approached the pair, Jack grinned at them.

"Hello boys! Out to see the sights?" he said irreverently.

One of the slavers pulled out a small caliber pistol, aiming it at Jack. The other man approached with a meter long metal rod.

"Hey now!" Jack exclaimed, alarmed at the thought of the metal coming anywhere near him.

"Leave him alone!" Rose shouted.

The man ignored them, and Jack pulled away as the metal touched his clothes. With a vibrating whine, the clothes vanished, leaving Jack naked.

Rose looked away hurriedly, her face red. Jack just grinned, throwing a sultry look in her direction as he addressed the aliens.

"Guys! If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask!"

The alien continued to ignore him, moving towards Rose with the rod.

"No way!" Rose shouted, struggling to pull away, "You're not getting a free peep show from me!"

The rod touched her shoulder, and her clothes vanished also. She shook with anger and glared at Jack until he stopped gaping at her.

The two aliens stood back and examined the pair, their poisonous yellow eyes roaming over every part of their body as if looking for defects. Jack continued to grin, but Rose shifted uncomfortably.

The alien with the rod nodded, "They will do well on Persius 6. Once they have been broken."

Jack paled and looked towards Rose, his eyes large and alarmed.

"What?" Rose whispered as the aliens continued their discussion.

"They're selling us to a pleasure planet!" Jack said.

"Isn't that good?" Rose asked.

Jack swallowed, "Not this one. Their pleasures are notoriously… violent."

Rose paled, "Wait a minute. By pleasure you mean…"

"Yah," Jack said simply, tensing as the aliens turned their way, "The Doctor better show up quick."


	2. Save Us

The Doctor swore and hit the console angrily. He'd lost them! He'd lost the Donvarian ship! The TARDIS, always unreliable, had hiccupped at just the wrong time, obliterating the last few sections of footage and with it any chance he had of tracking them.

He leaned his forehead against the central column, the blessedly cool material soothing him. He had to remain calm and think logically.

With a sick swallow, the Doctor plotted a course to the nearest planet that allowed slave trade. He would search every slaver planet until he found his friends. The only problem was, he didn't know how long it would take- or in what condition he would find them.

-000-

The aliens had Jack's face pressed against the table, his torso grinding into the cold surface. Rose was screaming at them to leave him alone. Jack's feet barely reached the floor, his arse hanging off the end of the table.

Always a fan of new positions, Jack knew just how advantageous this was- for the Donvarian.

"What are you doing?" Rose screamed, pulling against her restraints, "Leave him alone!"

Jack knew what was going to happen next and steeled himself as icy fingers drifted over his body. He also knew the moment Rose figured out what was happening. Her already strident voice grew in both pitch and volume- a remarkable feat- and she cursed at the aliens, impressing even him with her vocabulary.

The fingers continued their perusal, and Jack grunted in pain as they pressed insistently.

"Rose, shut up!" Jack shouted, his nerves stretched to the breaking point. Her voice kept him aware, kept him from reaching that point of detachment he needed.

He felt momentarily guilty as Rose fell silent, only her quiet sniffles testifying to the tears he knew were running down her face.

Then he started to scream.

-000-

Rose was shaking. It wasn't from the cold, though it could have been. Tears still ran down her cheeks.

Jack was chained next to her, his unconscious body tethered to the floor this time. The shiny tracks of tears crusted on his face. He was still bleeding, just a little bit. He shuddered, his body curling inwards in an unconscious effort to protect itself.

Where was the Doctor? Why hadn't he come for them yet? Jack shouldn't have had to go through that! Rose felt herself grow irrationally angry as fear fueled her ire. He probably didn't even know they were missing! Too busy fiddling with his precious machines!

Her heart sank. Maybe he didn't know they were gone. Though it seemed impossible to her, maybe he thought they had just spent the night somewhere. Maybe he wasn't even looking for them.

But he will! She insisted. He was the Doctor; he could find them even if the ship had left days ago. Days. Oh, God! What would happen to them if it took him days to realize they were gone?

Jack stirred, groaning as he woke.

"Jack?" Rose said softly, a worried frown on her face.

"Rose? You okay?" Jack groaned, cracking open his eyes.

Rose laughed with an edge of hysteria, "I'm fine."

"Good. Wish I could say the same," he said, sitting up with a moan of pain. "Wow, these guys really know how to mess a guy up," he muttered, shaking his head to clear it.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," Rose whispered, her voice tight.

Jack shrugged, looking away, "It's okay. Probably worse for you- having to see it."

Rose's mouth dropped open, then she clenched her jaw, "Worse for me?" she growled angrily, "What about you? You had to go through it!"

He shrugged again, "Been through it before. Probably will again. Been trained to deal with it."

"Oh, God," Rose said, paling, "Jack…"

"Sorry about telling you to shut up," he interrupted, "Needed to concentrate. That's the trick, you see. Just shut down. You don't remember so much later that way."

"The Doctor should have been here!" Rose said, changing the subject, "You should never had to go through it at all!"

Jack looked at her, "Not his fault. I'm sure he's doing the best he can."

"Prat! Probably still fooling with his toys!" Rose fumed, releasing her anger the only way she could.

"Rose," Jack said softly, "Just… just in case he doesn't get here in time…"

Rose fell silent, looking at Jack in concern.

Jack continued, "I… You… I hope that…" he cleared his throat, "They'll come for you next," he said, "You can't fight them. They will kill you. Just… block it out, if you can."

Rose looked at him in horror, "Jack, I can't do that," she said her voice raw and panicked.

"I can teach you how to…"

"No!" Rose interrupted, "I can't NOT fight back! It's not right! You can't just expect me to let them…"

"You have to!" Jack shouted, overriding her, "You have to survive until the Doc can rescue us! That's all that's important- surviving!"

Rose shook her head in mute denial.

"You have to, Rose," Jack said softly, looking up at her from his kneeling position on the floor, "If they killed you…" he looked away, "I don't think that I can make it without you. And I know the Doc can't." he looked back at her, his eyes glistening with tears, "For us, Rose, please."

Rose felt tears roll down her cheeks, "I'll try," she whispered, looking away from his intent gaze. She shuddered. Please come Doctor, she begged mentally, using all her strength to send out a plea to the universe.

In the TARDIS, the Doctor looked down in surprise to see bold words in Rose's handwriting appear on his psychic paper.

_**SAVE US**_


	3. Too Late

Chapter 3

It was too late. Rose knew that the moment the aliens reappeared. The Doctor hadn't made it in time.

"Remember," Jack whispered, aching to rise from the floor in her defense, "Don't fight back."

Rose nodded, not trusting her voice as her throat closed and mouth went dry. She wasn't going to cry, she promised herself.

As the aliens released her from the wall, her hands still bound behind her, and led her to the table; Rose managed to maintain her composure, only her steady shaking betraying her.

She could hear Jack's rasping breaths behind her, could feel his eyes boring into her back, willing her to stay calm.

Her bare chest pressed against the cold table, sending a shockwave through her system. Oh, God. It was really going to happen.

The alien's cold fingers drifted across her skin and Rose shuddered violently.

"No," she moaned, "Please don't…"

The tears pricked at her eyes, but she fought them back, swallowing convulsively. She felt the alien behind her now, positioning himself. A thousand thoughts flashed through her mind. The Doctor. Jack. Her mum. Mickey. Jimmy Stone.

Her muscles clenched as she remembered what she had sworn to herself. After Jimmy… no man would ever touch her like that again. Alien or no, this was a man and he was getting ready to… And Jack asked her not to fight back, but how could she not? How could she live with herself, knowing that she had just passively allowed someone to use her again?

With a quick inhalation, Rose kicked backwards, catching the alien right between the legs. He shrieked loudly and fell backwards.

Suddenly free to move, Rose threw herself off the table and stumbled towards Jack.

"Rose!" Jack exclaimed, his eyes wide in alarm, "What are you doing?"

She flashed a grin at him, "Sorry, Jack. Couldn't do it. Not again." Rose gasped as she was jerked backwards. Jack shouted her name as the alien slammed her against the wall, the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed against the base of her skull.

Rose was faced in Jack's direction and could just catch his beautiful, fear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered, feeling empty as she realized what was about to happen, "Tell the Doctor I…"

And then Jack screamed and the gun went off.

-000-

Jack shuffled forward listlessly. His arms were still tied behind his back. The ache in his shoulders had grown from a nuisance to excruciating, but now it was just THERE. Like the pain in his heart, it was a part of him.

The guard led him forward, the collar around his neck yanking sharply as the guard pulled at the chain. He kept his eyes down; he had learned quickly that anything but abject passivity was punished severely.

Jack blinked at the bright lights of the stage, the auctioneer's droning almost soothing. He noted vaguely that he was bringing in a good price, and there seemed to be a bidding war.

The three bidders came onto the stage. Jack watched as three sets of large boots circled him and internally winced. These were no lightweights. Escape was looking hopeless and the future painful.

Alien-looking blue boots stopped behind him, cold fingers running down his spine. With a sigh, the man stopped touching him.

"Too expensive, even for such a specimen," the man rasped. The blue boots left.

Now only black boots remained. One pair was simple and understated, with a faintly militaristic bearing. The other set of boots had the high sheen of Faritorian leather; an expensive, rare and illegal material.

Both boots circled him, and he cringed in anticipation as the shiny set paused. The man's warm hands ghosted over his sides, the too-smooth skin of his fingertips almost slimy.

"Too skinny," he said finally, his voice booming, "Wouldn't hold up over the long-term."

Jack could hear the sneer in the man's voice and was more than a little relieved to be found lacking.

The shiny boots moved off, and only the well-worn boots stood before him. He waited in anticipation of the man's examination, but none came.

There was the quiet exchange of money, and the rattle of his chain as the man was given his new possession.

Jack shuffled off the platform, obediently following his new master and silently plotting ways to steal a ship and escape.

-000-

The Doctor waited impatiently for the sale to start. The crowd milling around him was of the most unsavory lot. Mostly rich men with too much time and money and no morals. This was the last planet the Doctor had hoped to find Jack and Rose, so this was the first he came to.

Persius 6, the 'pleasure' planet of those with anything but pleasure on their mind. Pain and suffering suffused every pore of the planet and its inhabitants. For the hundredth time, the Doctor wondered why he hadn't wiped slavers from the galaxy before now. Before they had taken Rose and Jack.

They were all waiting for the male auction to start. The female auction had taken place this morning, and every blonde head had caused his stomach to clench. As the selection dwindled, the Doctor began to notice things beside the color of the women's hair. They were all hurt. Bruises spotted their bodies, and even the strongest of them never looked up from the floor, their shoulders bowed.

The Doctor shuddered to think what had been done to them, wincing every time he thought of how his poor, spirited Rose would do under these conditions- forced into subservience. His only highlight was that he could rescue her from the worst. He would outbid anyone who dared to claim Rose for his 'pleasures'.

But Rose never came. The auction ended and she wasn't there. He had even gone so far as to ask the guard if there were more for sale, or maybe ones that had been reserved for someone. Nothing.

So it was with bated breath that he waited for the male auction to proceed. If he could just find Jack, he could tell him where Rose was.

The gong signaled the start of the auction, and the Doctor leaned against the back wall, waiting impatiently. He knew they kept the best for last, and Jack was nothing if not the best. The Doctor dug deep in his pockets, assuring himself that he had enough gems to buy the whole lot.

It was nearing the end of the sale that the Doctor stiffened, trying not to show his interest as a man's dark head appeared on the stage. It was Jack.

The bidding started high, and the Doctor waited until it was down to two before he entered his own bid. His hand shot up, and the auctioneer looked up in surprise.

"The gentleperson in black bids 9000. Will anyone go for ten?" the auctioneer said, gesturing to Jack.

"I want to see him up close," the large man said, "before I'll pay that kind of money!"

"I agree," the pale blue alien rasped, "Let us examine him."

The guard nodded and all three bidders- the large man, the blue alien, and the Doctor- walked up on stage to look at Jack.

The Doctor found the whole process sickening, but he played along, circling Jack and looking for damage. He found far too much. Jack looked like he had been beaten repeatedly.

The Doctor's fists clenched as the blue alien touched Jack, but relaxed as he left. The large man stopped staring at Jack long enough to meet the Doctor's eyes. What he saw there must have been frightening, because with barely a touch he deemed Jack as unworthy and left.

The Doctor smiled predatorily as he paid the auctioneer. He swallowed roughly as he was given Jack's chain, but he held onto it. On this planet possession was the only law.

-000-

Jack kept his eyes on the ground as he was led forward, the loincloth around his waist slipping lower with every step. Black boots finally entered a small shack on the outskirts of town.

Jack paused, unwilling to follow the larger man into the small building. The chain tugged slightly and, steeling himself, Jack forced his legs to move him forward.

His survey of the room was short. A bed in one corner, a washstand in the other; the room was sparsely furnished and obviously meant for one purpose. The only exit was the door he came through; the door that shut soundly behind him with the sharp click of a lock.

Jack stood, unwilling to move closer to the bed. He stiffened as the man in black moved past him, almost brushing his shoulder in the close confines of the room. Cold, calloused fingers touched his wrists, and Jack flinched. The fingers continued their work, and suddenly his arms swung forward.

The pain of sudden release was so intense that Jack fell to his knees with a groan. The cold fingers instantly moved to his shoulders, pressing down with just enough force to ease the pain. Jack suppressed a thankful moan as circulation reawakened his fingertips. The man in black helped him to his feet, pushing him so gently back that he didn't realize he was moving until he was seated on the bed.

With a jerk of sudden awareness, Jack pulled away from the helpful hands, fear and adrenaline shooting through his veins. He stood, backing away from the bed.

"Please," Jack said, his voice cracking with strain, "I don't want to… Just let me go, please." Jack winced at the desperation in his voice, his eyes closing as the man approached.

The calloused fingers cupped Jack's chin, raising his head.

Oh, God, this was it. Any moment the man's lips would be on his, and he'd be raped again.

A cold thumb gently brushed away a tear that had escaped his control and Jack swallowed, trying to control his anxious breathing.

"Open your eyes," the man said, his voice echoing familiarly in Jack's ears. Jack froze, hope warring with disbelief.

"Jack," the man commanded, "Open your eyes."

Jack opened his eyes, and met the stunning pale blue eyes before him.

"Doctor?" Jack asked.

The Doctor grinned, "Hey Jack. How's tricks?"

-000-

As he led Jack from the stage and towards the hut he had rented on the edge of town, the Doctor tried to hide his anxiety. Jack was passive. Jack- bold, impulsive, flirty Jack- hunched over and shuffled behind him obediently, without so much as a wry grin.

It was worrisome. What could have caused this man, so full of life, to become so withdrawn? Even captivity and slavery didn't account for this docile state, and the Doctor couldn't detect any drug use. He increased the pace, aching to be away from the prying, lecherous eyes of the villagers. He had to talk to Jack in private.

The Doctor almost broke open the door to the hut in his rush and strode forward impatiently. He paused when he felt the chain in his hand tighten and looked back.

Jack, his eyes still on the ground, had stopped; his muscles tight and breathing labored. The Doctor almost let out a cheer to see that much reaction from him, but before he could say a word, Jack followed him into the hut.

The Doctor dropped the chain and shut the door, sliding the lock shut so that there would be no interruptions. He turned and moved towards Jack. He bent to untie the bindings around his wrists and winced along with Jack as he touched the raw abrasions.

The knot was tight but the Doctor finally managed to get it loose. What he didn't expect was Jack's reaction. The man fell to his knees in pain, a torturous groan stabbing at the Doctor's hearts.

Rassilon! Jack had obviously been tied up for longer than just the auction, and now his muscles were rebelling. Instinctively trying to release the pain, the Doctor massaged the pressure points in Jack's shoulders. He could feel the pain ebb, and the Doctor helped Jack gently to his feet. He would be more comfortable sitting on the bed, and they obviously had a long conversation ahead of them.

It wasn't until Jack sat that reality seemed to come back to him. With speed that surprised the Time Lord, Jack jumped to his feet and backed away from him.

"Please," Jack said, his voice cracking, "I don't want to… Just let me go, please."

The Doctor's stomach sank. He hadn't paused to think about what was going through Jack's mind. He didn't know he was being rescued. He thought he was going to…

The Doctor reached forward, pulling Jack's face up to look at him. He almost growled in frustration as Jack kept his eyes firmly closed, until the tear escaped his eye. Rassilon, no.

The Doctor wiped the tear gently away and, forcing his voice to remain light, he asked Jack to open his eyes. Jack tensed, but didn't open his eyes.

Suppressing a sigh of frustration, the Doctor said, "Jack, open your eyes."

At last Jack's eyes opened, looking up at him disbelievingly.

"Doctor?" he asked.

The Doctor was a little hurt. What, did he think that he wasn't looking for them?

He tried to keep some humor in his voice, masking his concern and frustration.

"Hey Jack. How's tricks?" The Doctor asked, grinning.

"Doctor?" Jack said again, his legs weakening. The Doctor frowned and pushed him backwards until he sat on the bed, the Doctor kneeling in front of him.

"Jack, you okay?" the Doctor asked in concern. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Jack. What he saw made his stomach clench and he gritted his teeth angrily as he cursed.

Jack looked away, his face red.

"I'm fine," he said softly.

"The bloody hell you are!" the Doctor exploded, standing and pacing the room. He paused suddenly and turned, his eyes widening in revelation.

"Jack, where's Rose?" the Doctor asked.

Jack looked away for a moment before standing, his fists clenched at his sides.

"You're late, Doctor," he said, his voice accusing. Before the Doctor could respond Jack continued, "You're far too late. A Lord of Time. THE Lord of Time and you're late."

The Doctor interrupted, aggravated and afraid, "Look, Jack, I'm sorry about what happened to you, but you didn't answer my question! Where is Rose?"

Jack laughed mirthlessly, "You're sorry?" Jack strode forward, inches away from the Doctor now, his face twisted in anger and hate, "You're SORRY? She waited for you! She was counting on you, and you let her down! I never expected you to come for me, but I thought at least you'd come for her! How long did it take you to notice we were missing? A day? Two? Longer?" Jack punched him then, the force weakened by his blind anger and feeble condition.

The Doctor stumbled back a step, more from his words than his punch. As Jack swayed on his feet in front of him, red faced in rage, the Doctor analyzed his words and immediately picked up on the past tense. Rose.

The next thing the Doctor knew, he had Jack pinned against the wall, his forearm pressing against Jack's throat.

"Where is Rose!" the Doctor roared, his eyes dark.

Jack's anger seemed to rush from him, leaving him weak, the Doctor's arm the only thing holding him up.

"She's dead," he said, his voice breaking at the words. Silent tears ran down his face as the Doctor jerked away, and Jack slid down the wall and onto the floor.

"No," the Doctor denied, "you're mistaken. She's fine." She has to be fine, he begged.

"They shot her. Right in front of me. There was nothing I could do," Jack whispered.

The Doctor's hearts stopped for a moment, "How long ago?" he asked, rapidly planning, "Maybe we can still…"

Jack shook his head, "They shot her in the head."

The Doctor blinked, trying to process the words. Shot. In. The. Head. Rose.

"What?" he breathed. The Doctor felt like the world was splitting beneath his feet- spiraling out in a thousand different directions.

"Rose is… dead?" he asked like it was a question rather than a statement. It couldn't be. She can't die. He needed her.

He NEEDED her! Sudden anger overcame his emptiness, and the Doctor's fists clenched as he stalked over to Jack. He grabbed him and yanked him to his feet, shaking him slightly.

"Who did it?" the Doctor growled, "Who killed my Rose?"

Jack took one look at the Doctor's face and instantly went into military mode. He was reporting to a superior now, not a friend.

"The captain of the slave ship Exador. I didn't get a name, but I'll know him if I see him," Jack said, shuddering slightly as he remembered exactly how the man looked… and smelled… and felt.

The Doctor nodded quickly and then grabbed Jack's chain from the floor.

"Come on, we've got a ship to catch," the Doctor said.


	4. Close Isn’t Good Enough

Chapter 4

The Doctor slammed his fist on the console of the TARDIS once again. What was it about that ship that made it so hard to track?

"We lost them?" Jack asked softly, abruptly reminding the Doctor he was no longer alone.

"Yes," the Doctor growled in anger and frustration, "But I WILL find them. And when I do…"

"Good," Jack said, his voice subdued.

The Doctor deliberately looked Jack over, noticed he had thankfully removed the chain and collar, observing his weakness and his emaciation.

"Let's go," the Doctor said, grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him towards the infirmary.

"Where we going?" Jack asked.

"You're going to the infirmary. Rassilon knows what you picked up from those people," the Doctor said. He winced internally at the thought of what had happened to Jack. He was going to heal him, pump him full of antibiotics and vitamins, and make him eat. Then Jack was going to take a shower and sleep for a few days.

"I've had my shots," Jack grumbled but followed.

-000-

After an embarrassing infirmary visit, a bowl of thick stew, and a very long, very hot shower, Jack sat in the TARDIS' kitchen, nursing a cup of herbal tea. He preferred coffee, but tea was all he could find.

He sighed, looking down at the last dregs of his drink, when he heard the Doctor stomping down the hallway.

Jack prepared himself for a lecture about the human need for sleep, but watched, astonished, as the Doctor walked right by. After a moment, Jack stood and followed him, his bare feet silent.

He stopped outside Rose's door. The Doctor had left the door open as he entered, but Jack was reluctant to intrude. He'd had plenty of alone time to contemplate life without Rose, to go through his memories of her, to seek the thing he could have seen, or done, or not done, that would have allowed her to live.

"Jack," the Doctor said softly, calling him into the room.

Without a pause, Jack entered the pink room.

The Doctor was sitting on the edge of Rose's bed, the pink duvet twisted like she had just left it. Her clothes were piled up in the chair, her shoes trailing across the floor. It was like she was taking a shower and any minute she'd pop in her room, grinning and shaking her head at finding them waiting for her.

The Doctor sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. He looked old and tired. The anger was still there, but it had been dampened down, choked by the grief.

Jack went to his side and sat next to him on the bed. They sat in silence, breathing in her familiar scent.

"Jack," the Doctor started to say. He paused, seeming to compose himself, "Can you tell me… How did it happen?"

"My fault," Jack said immediately, his hands clenching around his knees as he spoke, "I should have been paying better attention. I should have seen them coming."

"Could you have?" the Doctor asked mildly.

Jack blinked in surprise at the interruption. He paused, holding his breath as he ran over the events of that fateful day for the hundredth time.

"No," Jack said finally, shock coloring his voice, "There was no warning. They were waiting. They knew what they were doing."

The Doctor shrugged as if to say- so, then…

Jack shook his head, then continued, once again slipping into an official report, "The Donvarians were waiting at the local tavern. They had commandeered it and waited for travelers to come in. R… Rose and I filled their quota. They took us to their ship."

Jack looked over at the Doctor, "We tried to slow them down. Tried to give you time to find us. We knew it would be hard to track the ship once we were in space."

The Doctor's expression shifted to annoyance, "Almost made it," he said, "saw you and Rose on the ramp. Not fast enough, though." His face fell and he muttered, "Never fast enough."

"So close," Jack breathed.

"Close isn't good enough," the Doctor said gruffly, gesturing for Jack to continue.

Jack nodded, "Standard slave ship. Tied us to the wall. The whole ship smelled. There was always screaming," Jack shuddered, his hands unconsciously creeping to his back- resuming their position.

"Jack," the Doctor said sternly.

Jack took a deep breath and clasped his hands over his stomach, "They disintegrated our clothes. Rose was peeved," Jack smiled slightly, remembering the irate expression on her face. "They examined us. Then they told us where we were going," Jack shivered.

The Doctor nodded, waiting for the inevitable.

Jack continued, "Later, they came for me. They had a table, right there in the cell. They pushed me onto the table and they…" Jack stopped, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

The Doctor reached out to comfort him, but Jack jerked away and he let his hands fall back to his lap. He waited patiently for Jack to continue.

"Rose was screaming for them to stop," Jack said softly, "She didn't know what they were going to do. When she figured it out…" Jack laughed wryly, "She had a mouth on her."

The Doctor's mouth quirked up slightly- imagining Rose's colorful vocabulary.

"I don't remember what happened after that," Jack said simply, "When I woke up, I was chained to the floor next to Rose. She was furious."

"At you?" the Doctor asked, his eyebrow raised.

Jack grinned, looking over at him, "At you," he said, "Said you were probably still 'playing with your toys,'" Jack quoted.

"Oi!" the Doctor said.

"Don't worry," Jack said, "I stood up for you, said you were on your way." Jack sighed, "She knew you were. She was just scared." Jack smiled slightly, "Couldn't very well rant at me, could she?" Jack's smile fell, "Not yet, anyway. Made her mad when I told her what she needed to do… when they… came for her."

The Doctor bristled, barely stopping himself from rising and pacing the floor, "What did you tell her?"

Jack hunched over, as if preparing for a blow, "Told her not to fight them," he said.

The Doctor snorted, "What'd she say? Jump in a lake?"

Jack looked up, surprised at the Doctor's humor, "Pretty much, yah," he said, "But then I pulled my trump card. Asked her to do it for us. Said we'd die if she did," Jack sighed, covering his face with his hands, "Lied."

"She agreed," the Doctor said- a statement rather than a question. Jack answered anyway.

"Yes. Then she started praying, I think," Jack said, looking questioningly over at the Doctor as he felt him jerk.

The Doctor's face had paled and he had his hand in his pocket- gripped tightly around something.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

The Doctor didn't answer. He simply pulled out his psychic paper and handed it to Jack. Jack opened it and gasped.

"Is this?" he asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Rose sent it. Didn't think she could- usually only works with telepathic species."

Jack shook his head, fighting back tears as he read those two words. Rose. She was magnificent. It didn't say save me- it said save _us_. She wasn't about to forget him, not even in a hopeless attempt at getting help.

"She was special," Jack finally choked out.

"Yes, she was," the Doctor said, taking the paper back and slipping it securely into his pocket.

Jack knew he had to continue, so he took a deep breath, "They came for her. She didn't fight back at first. She was trying… I could see how hard it was for her. Then, something happened," Jack said, puzzled, "I don't know what it was. She just seemed to snap. She kicked the captain in the groin," Jack said with a half-grin, "Should have heard him scream," he said proudly.

"That's our Rose," the Doctor agreed.

Jack warmed. Our.

"She was coming to free me- I don't know how she thought she was going to manage it with her hands still tied." Jack paused, looking quickly over at the Doctor, "She said something strange, though. Said she couldn't do it- 'not again'. What did she mean?"

The Doctor's expression was murderous as he stood and began to pace.

"Doc?" Jack asked, standing.

"I don't know what she meant," the Doctor growled, "But I am going to find out!"

The Doctor looked over at Jack and suddenly realized that he was nearing collapse. He strode over to his side and pushed him back on the bed, sitting down next to him.

"Later," the Doctor said, reigning in his temper.

Jack nodded. He continued, "He caught her before she could reach me. Slammed her up against the wall. He had a gun. He put it to her head…" Jack trailed off, losing his voice.

"Did he give her any warning?" the Doctor asked tightly.

Jack shook his head, "She said, 'I'm sorry.' Then she said, 'Tell the Doctor I…' And then he shot her." Jack's voice broke and he started to cry, unable to hold back the tears any longer. He jerked as he felt the Doctor's hand touch his face.

"Sleep," the Doctor said, his fingertips resting on Jack's temple.

Jack fell asleep, curled up on Rose's bed, his hands grasping the pink covers.

To Be Continued...


End file.
